gyros_weird_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyro’s Weird Quest Part 5
Gyro’s Weird Quest Part 5 The Bully Hunter Raid Part 1 Last time on Gyro’s Weird Quest, the Dark Lord found out that the bully he sent to bully Gyro, Jake Paul, failed because one of his former bullies, Johnny, betrayed him. The Dark Lord was so furious so he ordered his right-hand man, the Woker, to send in 5 bullies to the Bully Hunter HQ to bully them while sipping on a bottle of ramune. Meanwhile, at the Bully Hunter HQ, Gyro found a game of Connect Four on top of a bookshelf. When Gyro tried to reach it he fell over and saw a piece of paper sticking out of Jake’s jean pocket. Gyro then picked it up and read it out loud, but when he had done that, he felt memes rush into his head. Because of the overload of memes, he passed out. After he woke up he felt sick and so Mr. Keemstar told him to get some rest. While he was sleeping, Gyro dreamt that he was in a dark room and the souls of bullies were screaming and crying. At the end of the room, he saw Jake Paul crying, and Gyro felt an evil presence behind him. Then he heard a sinister voice saying, “Welcome to the Suspension Zone Gyro.” Gyro then woke up and Mr. Keemstar took him and Johnny to the Bully Hunter Squad and the Principal who actually turns out to be Gyro’s grandpa, Kameron McApples, but as Gyro introduced himself a giant explosion blew up the left side of the room. The Bully Hunter Raid has now begun. Gyro stood up after the explosion and he then screamed, “STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BULLY SCUM!!” Then Gyro then noticed that everyone was unconscious from the explosion, but then he heard a voice behind say, “You’re such a bad bully. I HATE IT!!” The man wearing the KANYE chain then turned into a giant Roblox character with a small head and tried to punch one of the bullies, but all of a sudden, one of the very tall bullies with fair skin, green-grey eyes, and black hair wearing a two-piece suit of maroon and purple with gold pinstripes, formal shoes, a navy blue shirt with cuffs and cufflinks yelled, “We Are Number One!” Right after the bully said that three men who look just like him come out of nowhere to block the attack. The man with the KANYE chain then tells Gyro, “Save the others, I can handle them myself.” After that, Gyro carried Johnny, Mr. Keemstar, and the rest of the Bully Hunter Squad on his back and he ran out the door at a 45-degree angle, leaving the man alone with the bullies. The bully that wears the two-piece suit then screams at his fellow bullies, “Follow that boy!” “Oh no you don't!” says the man with the chain as he stops the bullies. But all of a sudden the four men wearing the suit attacks the man with the chain. The bully then say to the man, “Do you think you can stop us Kanye? I Robbie Rotten with my PB We Are Number One shall defeat you!” Meanwhile, Gyro laid the crew on the floor, when he heard screaming coming from the room that he had just exited. “I don’t think he can take them on his own,” Gyro said. “I must help him!” Gyro tried to run to Kanye’s aid but two bullies blocked the way. One of the bullies wearing a black trench coat and holding two AR-15s walks up to Gyro and says to him, “I heard a lot about you Gyro, the name’s Vincent the Atheist and my PB Pumped Up Kicks shall shoot you up.” Next to him is an Asian bully wearing hypebeast clothing, and he takes out a microphone. The Asian bully then starts to make a diss track on Gyro, “Yo bro, your PAB not so good like my toe, get finna wreck by Ricegum and his PB Diss Track, little bro.” After Ricegum finished his diss track, Gyro felt as if something was gnawing at his ears. Gyro's ears then started to bleed and Vincent began to shoot up Gyro and the crew with his PB Pumped Up Kicks. Suddenly 420 kazoos shielded the crew and reflected all of the lead flying towards them. Vincent was shocked by this and he starts screaming and shooting some more. “REEEEEEEEEEEEE, THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, MY PB PUMPED UP KICKS HAS AIMBOT!!!” Gyro then stood up and said to Vincent, “Well I just did it Vincent and uhh um, and y-y-you suck, yeah you suck Vincent.” The bullets were about hit Gyro, but then Kameron shouted the name of his PAB, “KAZOO!!!” And after he said the 420 kazoos started to make a loud deafening noise that reflected the bullets back to Vincent. Vincent redirects the bullets to swerve to the right, but the bullets hit the alarm for the Bully Hunter HQ. Kameron then laughed, “HAHAHA, you've activated the security system of the Bully Hunter HQ, my Dab-Bots will end your days of bullying!!” boasted Kameron as he was pointing and laughing at the bullies. After that 3 giant white, six-legged Dab-Bots activated and one of the Dab-Bots then said to Vincent and Ricegum, “Surrender now or else we will have to use lethal force.” as he pointed at them. After that, 69 Bully Hunters showed up, and one of the Bully Hunters wearing a gray jacket and holding a stick charges at the bullies while screaming, “I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE, REEEEEEEEEE!!!” Vincent wasn’t afraid of the Bully Hunter. Vincent grinned as he pulled out his two AR-15s and he then started ranting. “YOUR GOD IS NOTHING, HE DOESN’T EXIST AND IF HE DID HE WOULD’VE KILLED HIMSELF!!! DIE RETARD, REEEEEEEEE!!” Vincent then shot at the Bully Hunters while singing Pumped Up Kicks. Kameron woke the crew up with his PAB Kazoo and he told them to save the Bully Hunters getting shot at. After Kanye told Gyro to go save the others, he glared at Robbie Rotten. “We about to fight? Y’all know you ain’t want no beef with the Prez of 2020.” Robbie stared at him blankly. “What? Okay, never mind that. I’m not going to let you leave here alive.” Kanye smirked. “Wanna bet?” Kanye then turned into the giant Roblox man once again and began to charge at Robbie Rotten. Just when Kanye was about to hit him, Robbie used his PB to block the attack, causing Kanye to fall backward. He then taunted Kanye by singing “We Are Number One”. This angered Kanye. “HOW DARE YOU! I AM NUMBER ONE, FOOL!” He stood up, brushed himself off, and came at Robbie with full strength. He punched Robbie, sending him flying backward, but Robbie kept his ground. Kanye towered over him, causing him to cower back a bit. Robbie smirked, and his team of clones stacked on top of each other, matching Kanye in size. Then, the Robbie clone on the top jumped on Kanye’s head and struggled with him, hitting and punching him. Kanye grew exhausted and was having trouble keeping his balance. He pulled out his phone and seemed to be contacting someone. Suddenly, another giant Roblox man, who appeared to have gummy worm hair, and was wearing Gucci, crashed through the ceiling and attacked Robbie and his clones. It was none other than Lil’ Pump! Together, Kanye and Lil’ Pump defeated Robbie and his clones, sending them to the suspension zone. Kanye and Lil’ Pump exchanged gleeful expressions, and jumped up in the air, belly bumping each other. Then Kanye noticed one of Robbie’s clone is missing. Kanye then found a slip of paper on one of the clone’s body saying, “See you later, alligator.” Robbie’s clone has escaped. Meanwhile, the other Bully Hunters are getting screwed up by Vincent. Bully Hunters left and right were being shot by the second. Corpses littered the floor, and it was looking dire for our heroes. Then, Vincent, using an elevated platform of his victims’ corpses, began to make an announcement. “ATTENTION ALL BULLY HUNTERS! I HAVE A BOMB IN THIS BUILDING, AND I’LL BLOW YOU ALL TO PIECES IF YOU DON’T SURRENDER NOW!” Everyone gasped, as Vincent laughed maniacally. What will Gyro and the Bully Hunters do?